Prior to this pillow all nursing pillows were either made from polyester filling or a foam material, neither of which forms to your body shape or the babies and is harmful to the environment. Hence there is a need to make a pillow out of buckwheat that is segmented to cure the deficiency of the prior art. Buckwheat nursing pillow and baby support invented by Tasha Kali Huljev. The main purpose of the pillow is for nursing mothers of babies of all ages who want or need to lie down or recline to breast feed their babies without having to move or reposition either themselves or the baby. Ideal for mother's right after a Caesarean section or for use with co-sleepers. The formable pillow provides safe comfortable support for the mother and babies of all ages.
A search of related patents does not reveal an existing reclining buckwheat nursing pillow patent that consists of a single pillow that can easily be adapted with and without being snapped into 5 different shapes. The patents found are as follows:
Suckling pillowPublication numberCN200963024Publication typeGrantApplication numberCN 200620015543Publication DateOct. 24, 2007Filing DateOct. 31, 2006Apparatus and method for feeding a childwhile lying down or sittingPublication numberWO2013120177 A1Publication typeApplicationApplication numberPCT/CA2013/000125Publication DateAug. 22, 2013Filing DateFeb. 15, 2013Multifunction shaped pillowPublication numberCN202136065 UPublication typeGrantApplication numberCN 201120175274Publication DateFeb. 8, 2012Filing DateMay 27, 2011Protective pillow for neck and waistPublication numberCN200939001 YPublication typeGrantApplication numberCN 200620131355Publication DateAug. 29, 2007Filing DateAug. 29, 2006